And I'll Wait Until That Day
by Aku Blossom
Summary: I can see it whenever I watch her fight, whenever I listen to her speak...in her every action I can see a subtle, and at times not-so-subtle, tremor. I applaud her for holding it back for so long...but even SHE can't hold out forever. Reds


**And I'll Wait Until That Day**

"The Powerpuff Girls never lose!"

How often have I heard that very sentiment echoed throughout the dredges of the society? So often now that I can, if I can keep my composure, mimic them even before they are spoken. A sentiment that has been tested over and over, and it would seem has been proven true. Oh how very true...they never lose. But...that isn't to say they always win, now is it?

"The Pure! The Proud! And the Perfect!"

It's disturbingly true, isn't it? How very accurately these three little words encompass their essence. The Pure...sweet, dear little Bubbles. An angel if ever there was one. The perfect embodiment of naiveté and innocence. Such a little darling...such a disgusting creature. The Proud...strong, tough little Buttercup. At one time, I thought maybe...but those thoughts quickly perished. Strong and steadfast, that much is true...such a pathetic entity of and by herself though.

"The Perfect"...she is where all things become so gloriously entertaining. Can any one human truly be perfect? I would imagine, if ever there was one, she would be the closest. So beautiful...so powerful...so brilliant...oh dear, sweet, perfect little Blossom. In the beginning, my only desire was to thrash and destroy that accursed arrogance of yours. Was it not you who uttered those infamous words? "The Powerpuff Girls never lose!" Oh yes, I do believe it was you. How...deliciously appropriate. Truly, the Powerpuff Girls can never be defeated, oh but they don't always win, no...even if they don't realize it. Even if you, perfect, little Blossom, don't realize it.

What is a victory? What defines defeat? Asking these questions brings us 'round yet another fascinating corner! What is a hero? What is a villain? How does the human mind draw the line? Oh I can already imagine how **she** draws that line! So long as the Powerpuff Girls wins, justice is done and good has triumphed over evil! Oh but that's not accurate either, is it? So long as she, **Blossom**, wins is victory served! Yesss...that is the definition of victory. Victory is defined by which side of the equation dear little Blossom is on. When I saw that side of her, I believe that is when I truly...began to desire her...to fantasize about her...oh what she could become.

"You're a bad monkey, Mojo..." Savagely beating anyone who dares to cross her...

"We'll scare him so bad he'll never want to sleep again!" Using torture to defeat an otherwise untouchable enemy.

"You know what you did was wrong...good!" Dishing out vicious, brutal punishment on those who make mistakes...even if they just saved her.

"Mojo sold them to me! I didn't know they were stolen!" Lying...stealing...even fighting her own sisters to escape punishment.

You truly are**...perfect...**little Blossom! I've seen how quickly you resort to violence, how pleased you are with yourself when you own twisted little ideals of "justice" are preserved, **regardless of the cost!** So many people lost...so many bodies broken...so much harm done...and you never batted an eyelash! How perfectly...you hide this true self from the world. Hidden behind a mask of **purity** and **heroism** lies a deep...powerful...all consuming...darknessss...

A darkness unlike any I'd seen in so many...many...long...painfully boring years. A darkness no human could contain, yet one that you keep so perfectly under pressure. What would happen should that pressure...pop? Soooo...wonderful...just to imagine it. No, not imagine, **fantasize!** Yes...like a twisted and horny dream, I can see that day when at last you stop denying yourself. You can feed the gators only so many scraps before they want a meal...and if you feed them a meal, soon they'll want a full course dinner...where do you draw the line, little Blossom?

You can only stave off the darkness for so long...and I **live** for the day, I **dream** of the day...I yeeaarrn for the day when at long last...we see who you **REALLY ARE!** That day is coming...maybe not today...maybe not tomorrow...but some day, I will have you all to myself, writhing and wrapped in darkness...and I'll wait until that day. **I have all of eternity.**


End file.
